Little surprises
by water.colored.angel
Summary: Lisa has finally become Queen, Rose is finally happy. She's no longer feeling Lisa's emotions. She's her own person, and she's with the love of her life, Dimitri. But something happened nine long months before and now is coming back to surprise them in more than one way. How are they going to react, better question how is Rose's parents going to react?m for later chapters.
1. The surprise

**AN~ I don't own Vampire Academy, the lovely Richelle Mead does. ** **This is in Rose's pov unless stated otherwise. This takes place right after Last Sacrifice.**

* * *

I watch as my friend walks out of the room as the new Queen. I felt proud as she walked with her head held high. Jill follows Lisa out of the room. She was still nervous about this whole ordeal. Dimitri held me close to his body. I lean up and kiss Dimitri softly.

"We did good," I whisper up to him.

"You did good," he corrects me. I felt a warmth flow through my body. His arms release me from him so I could stand back up just in time to see Abe and my mother walking back towards us.

"Since you are so determined not to let me take Dimitri far far out into the wild with firearms, how about we do dinner to night." Abe says.

"You not working tonight," my mother says before I could use that as an excuse. I let out a sigh.

"Fine," I admit defeat. Abe smiles.

"Good, we'll pick you two up at six." Abe says. Without me saying anything else the two of them leave. Dimitri and I exchange glances then we watch the two of them walk away.

"Oh, god, this is going to be a long night." I murmur under my breath. I look back up at Dimitri, "Are you sure you want to go to the dinner, we could always escape to your family. Your sisters like me enough." I bite my bottom lip. He just chuckles and shakes his head.

"Roza," he smiles down at me.

"Lisa's not here any more, so there's no real need to be in this room. Let's go back to the apartment." I suggest.

"Lead the way," he simply says. I smile and walk out of the room. The walk back to the apartment wasn't all that long, but something felt off. I was cramping, and my feet hurt. But being Rose I don't complain to Dimitri. Once back at the apartment I go to the closet and open it, truthfully I had no clue where any of these clothes came from let alone when I got them. So for a second I just stand in front of the closet.

"Where did I get these clothes?" I murmur to myself.

"You're father and friend got them for you," Dimitri whispers standing behind me. He places his hands on my hips. His lips brush against my neck sending warmth through my body. Then another pain ripples through my body. I grip the closet's door, my fingers digging into the wood.

"What's wrong?" He asks standing up and looking down at me. I shake my head not able to speak as another wave of pain hits me making me double over. "Rose, what wrong?" I could hear the panic in his voice. I swallow a growing lump in my throat as the pain resides for a minute.

"I-I don't know," I answer taking a deep breath. The second I try and straighten my body pain shoots through me once again. In the back of my head something connected but I couldn't truly believe it. It couldn't be why this was happening, it was impossible. But another pain shoots through me as something wet slips down my legs. My breath catches in my throat. I look over my shoulder and at Dimitri.

"How long has it been since the night at the cabin?" I ask.

"Uhh, I don't know, close to nine months." He says then it is apparent he connected the dots. "Is it even possible?" He asks.

"I-I don't know. I was shadow-kissed then. It might have something to do with it." I say then double over as another wave of pain hits me. This time it was longer. Without warning Dimitri picks me up and starts jogging towards the door. "What are you doing?"

"Taking you to the hospital." He says opening the door and closing it with his foot. He put me in his SUV in the passenger seat. I curl up into a ball and lean against the door. He quickly got in and start the SUV up. The drive was about five minutes. He parks as close as he could to the front door of the hospital. He carries me inside of the hospital.

"Put me down, I-" I start to protest but I'm cut off by more pain. I bury my face into his chest as he stops walking. I look over and see an older woman, I would guess a moroi because of her pale skin.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"She's showing signs of going into labor." Dimitri answers before I could.

"Well, go up to the maternity ward and talk to the receptionist." She says pointing to an elevator. "Floor three." Without hesitation Dimitri jogs to the elevator. Once in there he presses the 3.

"She was a bitch," I whisper into Dimitri's chest before another wave of pain hits. He kisses my forehead.

"It is going to be okay, Roza," he says trying to soothe me. I hope that he's right. I grit my teeth as another pain hits but it is worse it made me scream. It was muffled through my grit teeth and his shirt but it was still loud. Once the doors open he runs to the desk.

"Hi, what can I do for you?" The bright voice makes me cringe. I glance towards the girl, she was a young moroi girl with bright yellow blonde hair and golden honey brown eyes.

"She's showing signs of being in labor." He repeats. The girl frowns.

"Has she been here for a check up before?" She asks.

"No," Dimitri answers.

"Well I'll have to find you a doctor then. Until then I can take you to a room. She stands up and rolls a wheel chair over to us. Dimitri lowers me into the chair. I would way rather be in his arms than this chair but I don't say anything. I hold his hand as the woman pushes me to a room far down the hall. Once in there she helped me up on the bed.

"Doctor Noel will be in soon." The girl says and walks out of the room. Dimitri sits next to the bed. I roll into a ball facing him. I keep a hold of his hand.

"I don't even look like I'm pregnant." I whisper into his hand.

"I know," he just answers.

"And if I was I would have guessed I would have lost the baby somewhere down the long road." I admit. I look up into his eyes.

"I'm happy you didn't." He leans down and kisses my forehead.

"We're suppose to go to dinner with my parents. What are we going to tell them?" I ask.

"The truth?" He offers. I sigh.

"We don't have much of a choice do we?" I ask as the door opens. A woman walks in. Her dark brown hair held in a tight but, her silver eyes land on me.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Noel," she says walking over to me with a clipboard. "So, Janelle told me you haven't been here before."

"I didn't even know I was pregnant." I say.

"Hm, that's a rare thing." Dr. Noel says. "Well, first you'll have to change into this." She says handing me one of the godawful green and white checkered gowns. She walks out of the room so I had some privacy. Dimitri helps me get out of my suit. When he takes off my white undershirt I notice now the bump. I'm not small, I have some fluffness to my body but I wouldn't have even guessed I was pregnant. He pulls my jeans and underwear off, he doesn't look down trying to be polite. He helps me put the dress on. It was one of those hospital dresses with the open back and huge sleeves that could fit arms five times the size of mine. Dimitri opens the door letting in the doctor.

"Okay, let's see how dilated you are." She says while putting rubber gloves on. A younger male doctor walks in. Dr. Noel looks at him then me. "This is my nurse, he'll be helping today." I nod my head as another wave of pain washes over me. I grip Dimitri's hand, I dig my nails into his palm. He grits his teeth but doesn't say anything. Once the pain was gone Dr. Noel walks over and pushes the skirt of my dress up so she could check.

"About five cm." She says looking at the nurse. He writes that down on a clipboard. "I'd say about two more hours till you're fully dilated." She says looking up at me. "So a few people can come in for now and talk with you if you want." She offers. I just nod. She and her nurse leave the room explaining if the pain got to unbearable to press the red button on the side of my bed.

"Do you want me to call your parents?" Dimitri asks. I frown but nod.

"They'll find out one way or another." I say. He nods and walks away to call my parents. After a few minutes he returned looking grim.

"Was it that bad?" I ask worriedly. He swallows and slightly nods his head.

"They'll be here in a minute." He says grimly. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey, can you pull the blanket over my hips? I kinda feel naked with just this on." I say. He nods and pulls the blanket up over my hips. I let out a sigh realizing something else. "We're finally together and now we're having a baby, we won't have a night alone together." I frown.

"It'll be okay, Roza," he kisses my hand. "We'll have a baby, a family together." I smile remembering how he wanted to have a family, I was sad at that time because I didn't know I was capable of getting pregnant by him. I smile. Then the door opens and two very angry faces appear.

* * *

**So, how is it so far? Leave me a review please!**

**I love this series so I'm trying extremely hard to get them to sound like themselves.**


	2. The arrival

**AN~ I don't own Vampire Academy, the lovely Richelle Mead does. ** **  
**

**By the way it is possible to be pregnant and not know it until you go into labor. Some people never show any signs of being pregnant. **

* * *

My mother's face was closer than my father's, but both had a scary scary face. I'm not quite sure what emotion they were feeling the most went from proud at the coronation to some bad feeling now. They both stand back up before either of them speak.

"Who's the father?" My own father asks.

"Dimitri." I say, my eyes darting to him and back to my parents.

"That isn't even a real option, you're both dhampirs." My mother points out the obvious.

"Remember I was shadow kissed," I say. My father turns towards Dimitri.

"We will be having a long, long talk." He threatens Dimitri.

"Yes, sir." Dimitri says because he was nervous. I could see it in his eyes. He walks back over to me. Standing on the open side taking my hand.

"Nine months ago she was a student, and you were her teacher." My mom points out more obvious facts. I could feel Dimitri tense.

"Yeah," I murmur. Then I double over as another wave of pain hits me. Dimitri drops down next to me. I grip his hand hard once again. I could feel his hand lightly rub my back. He softly murmurs, "I love you, I love our baby." He keeps repeating this over and over until the pain dwindle small enough for me to sit up. My parents' faces seem to soften.

"You really love my daughter, don't you?" My mother asks much softer than I've ever heard her voice.

"I truly, truly do love Roza," Dimitri admits breaking the guardian mask. I squeeze his hand. He looks down at me and smiles. Then he looks up at my parents, "I would do anything to keep her happy, to keep her safe. To keep our baby safe and happy." He smiles brightly when he says 'our baby'. A warmth spreads through my body.

"You're a good man." My father says. "But that doesn't mean I'm thrilled about this. " Then something passes through his face and he looks at my mother. "We're going to be grandparents. I'm going to be a grandpa." My mother laughs.

"Yes, you are." My mom smiles. My father grabs her hand.

"You're going to be a grandma." He points out. She scowls.

"I'm going to be a," she bites her lip. "A gma, sounds much younger." She smiles. "Or a mama, much younger." I roll my eyes.

"No, mom, you're going to be grandma." I say making her scowl again.

"You're going to be a mom." She says. I smile.

"I'm going to be a good mother, I'm going to raise them her at court. They have a small academy here." I say. An untouchable emotion passes her features way to fast to guess what it was. No one speaks for a while. Then a scream echos through the room. For a moment didn't know who it was coming from from before I took a ragged breath as pain swallows my being. I saw Dimitri blur, he was leaning over me. I could see him pressing the red button.'

"Roza,I'm here, I love you." Dimitri keeps saying as my Dr. comes rushing in with her nurse. They had a smaller bed that rolled much easier. They transfer me over to the other bed and hooked a needle into my arm.

"Go to the waiting room please, I'll come get you when she's done." I could hear the nurse tell my parents. The doctor was pushing me through the doors and down the hall. I clutch Dimitri's hand as we pass through a double door room. In the room the doctor transfers me over to another bed, it was bent at an angle and had little places I could place my legs so they were spread enough for me to give birth. Dr. Noel pulls the my dress up over my hip.

"Okay, she's at 10 C.M.s we're good to roll." Dr. Noel says. She looks up at me. "On the count of three push. One, two, three," She says and I push. Something was wrong. But I kept pushing and pushing until I heard a small cry. That was the last thing I remember before my spirit was pushed out of my body. I was standing a few feet back. My body went limp. Dimitri spoke getting the Dr.'s attention. She hands the baby to the nurse, another male nurse came in and started pulling Dimitri away from me.

"Her wound opened up, she's losing too much blood." Those were the only words I could catch. Dimitri fought to stay in the room but was finally forced out. Three nurses and another doctor came into the room. I was wheeled into another room that held many more doctor tools. Not wanting to watch my body I search for Dimitri. Just as I found him I was sucked back into my body. I was out of it for a few hours. When I finally did come around the room was quite. I slowly sit up but a pain spreads across my chest.

"Roza," I hear. I look up and see Dimitri, his eyes full of worry.

"Hey," I say softly. I look around and see my parents, Lisa and Christian next to them and on the other side of my parents was Adrian. They all looked worry. I look over at Dimitri. Next to him was a little cot.

"Baby," I softly say. He nods and rolls the cot over. He slowly places the baby in my arms. It was a boy, a cute little boy wrapped in a baby blue blanket. I smile and softly caress the dark brown fluff of hair on top of his head. His eyes were closed hiding the newborn blue eyes. I could feel his soft little breaths. He had the same tan skin as his father but had soft pink cheeks.

"He's so cute," I smile down at him. A tear escapes my eye. With one hand I find the button on the side to help me sit up. I press it long enough that I was at an angle. Then I hug the little body to me. "Did you name him?" I ask.

"Not yet," he answers. I look up at him. "What about Nickolas Mason Belikov?"

"You want to give him my last name?" Dimitri asks.

"Well, I kinda figure later down the road we would probably get married." I shrug. Dimitri leans down and kisses me. A little whimper escapes from the baby making Dimitri sit up. The baby struggles to get out of the blanket. I smile as he slowly calms down and falls back to sleep. Then I remember that the others are here.

"He is so cute," Lisa coos. I smile up to her.

"Yes he is." I lean down and kiss the top of his head. He smiles making me feel all warm inside.

"Yeah, I gotta say he's pretty adorable." Christian says smiling at the baby. My mother stands up and walks over to me and looks down at the baby.

"I don't think I'll mind being a grandma," She says. "M-may I hold my grandchild?" She asks sounding so un-guardian like. Truthfully I wanted to keep the baby all to myself. I was lucky when the doctor came in.

"I'm sorry to inform you, but visiting hours are over." Everyone leaves except for Dimitri.

"Can I stay? I'm the father." Dimitri asks.

"No, sorry." She says. Dimitri kisses my lips and then our child's forehead.

"I'll be back in the morning." He promises. "I love you." I smile.

"I love you too," I say as he walks out. The doctor walks in and softly closes the door.

"Miss. Hathaway, you died for a minute while you were on the table. You need to take it easy. I say that you should take this year off from being a guardian." She says. "Now what is his name so I can put it on his birth certificate."

"Nickolas Mason Belikov." I say. She nods.

"Were you planing on breast feeding or bottle feeding him?" She asks.

"Breast feeding I guess," I answer. It was healthier and formed a bond with the child and mother. She shows me how to feed my baby then she left. I unwrapped my baby so he could lay on my chest. He starts to whimper.

"What's wrong little Nicky?" I ask kissing his forehead. "Are you hungry?" I ask. I undo the top of my dress and feed him. It felt weird having him drink from my breast. How the hell did I not notice how sensitive my breasts have been. Once I'm done feeding him I burp him. Once he burped I changed his diaper, something I had to call a nurse in to help with. After that I wrap him in his blanket and hold him close and start to hum to him. Once I hear him softly snore I flip the T.V. on. I knew I wasn't going to fall a sleep any time soon.

"Mommy loves you." I whisper down to him. "So does daddy. Grandpa and grandma loves you too, so does your aunty Lisa and uncle Christian. Uncle Christian is funny, he's a real hot head." I tease. Nickolas smiles. Then he does something he hasn't done yet, open his eyes. His bright new born blue eyes. I felt like I just melted in that second as his eye looks at me curiously. Then he giggles.

"You're freaking adorable." I kiss his forehead. He laughs. I couldn't help but laugh. I caress his dark hair. For a long time I tell him all the adventures I had while I was carrying him. when I was about to the story when Tasha went psycho he fell a sleep. I lay him in his cot and pull him close to the bed. I turn the t.v. off and lay down facing him.

"Night little Nickolas," I smile as I feel a sleep.

* * *

**Reviews please~**


	3. Coming home

**AN~ I don't own Vampire Academy, the lovely Richelle Mead does. ****  
**

* * *

It has been three days since the wonderful surprise I got. I'm finally allowed to go home today. Truthfully they wanted me for another night but I refused. They wanted me there because I had died while giving birth. God, I die a lot. But thankfully I always come back. While I was in the hospital Dimitri got the basic stuff, diapers and wipes, bottles, some onesies, two more little blankets, a car seat, and a small cot. Lisa promised we'd go out and buy a whole bunch of stuff for Nickolas this weekend.

"Roza, I love you." Dimitri kisses my cheek as he helps me into the passenger seat. He was determined I needed help. I will let him believe this for now. I'd let him be the man and help me. Once my door was closed he snapped Nickolas's car seat into the port. Then he walks over to the driver seat. He looks down at me with a goofy smile on his lips.

"What?" I ask curiously.

"I'm so lucky." He simply says starting the car up. "Never in my wildest dreams did I ever imagine that I would have been blessed to have such a wonderful woman in my life let alone having a child with her." My eyes well up and a tear escapes my eyes. I grab his hand and kiss it.

"I love you," I say. His thumb wipes away one of the stray tears. That was the sweetest thing he's ever said to me.

"Oh, and on another note, you're parents are coming over and taking the three of us out." Dimitri says looking forward as he drives. A whimper escapes from Nickolas.

"I'm with him," I say looking out the front window. "Do we have to go?"

"Well, this time I think it might be on a happier tone. You're parents love Nickolas. Plus Abe hasn't cornered me yet threatening to break my kneecaps because I'd gotten you pregnant while you were still my student." Dimitri says positively.

"No, he's waiting to do that tonight." I say quietly. His hand tightens around mine. "I was only kidding."I look up at Dimitri. His features relax a little bit.

Once we're back at the apartment building he got Nickolas out and said he would carry him up to the apartment. I frown but just nod. I open the doors and press the elevator buttons. I look over at Dimitri. He was carrying Nickolas in the carrier with one hand while the diaper bag hung on his other arm. I smile at the sight. I open the door to our apartment. It was the same as I left it. The only difference was in our room was Nickolas's cot. I take Nickolas and sit down on the couch. I take him out of his carrier.

"Hey cutie," I coo as I get him comfortable in one arm making sure his neck was supported. I rub his cheek with one of my fingers. He grabs it with his tiny hand. Dimitri sits down next to me. I lean into him as he wraps one of his arms around the back of me.

"We make cute babies Roza," He kisses Nickolas's forehead.

"We do," I agree. "Do you know where we're going tonight?" I ask him.

"The cafe on the out skirts of town." He answers kissing my cheek. A whimper escapes Nickolas's lips. I look down to him. He was starting to squirm and cry.

"You hungry?" I ask hoping he would learn to talk and answer me. But I knew that wouldn't happen. I pull my shirt up and undo my bra, it was one that snapped in the front. It felt even more weird to feed Nickolas when Dimitri was in the room. Especially when Nickolas was being stubborn and I had to tease him with it before he latched on.

"Hm, so that's what those are really for, see I was using them right." Dimitri teases me. My face instantly turns bright red. "Only difference was I didn't get anything out of them. Well, not food at least." He kisses my cheeks, which I was sure were hot enough to burn his cheeks.

"Dimitri," I say his name and look down at Nickolas, he was happily eating now. He was watching up at us. He was probably thinking 'what the hell? How'd I get the weird parents?'. With my free hand I push his dark hair out of his face. His hair has grown a lot since he was born. His hair now covered most of his head and got darker so now it was just a perfect match to Dimitri's.

"Roza, my pretty little red flower." He teases. I glance up at him and shake my head. He laughs at my response.

"Shh," I whisper softly as Nickolas's eye lids start to droop, his little hand forms a fist. He falls a sleep but he keeps eating. I slowly take him off me and burp him. Once he burps I hand him to Dimitri. I redo my bra and pull my shirt down.

"I'll be right back," I say stepping up and walking to the kitchen. I open the fridge to grab a bottle of water. Then I went back to the living room. Nickolas was tiny in Dimitri's arms. I loved this, how sweet Dimitri was with our baby. Our baby, God, that's something I would never have guessed I'd ever get to say, nor did I ever know how much those two words could mean to me. I sit down next to Dimitri, I lean up and kiss his cheek.

"You're such a good man." I say up to him. He smiles.

"I'm going to put him in his cot then I'll be right back." He says standing up very slowly making sure not to wake Nickolas up. While he was doing that I took a drink of water. He walks back in and sits down next to me. I look up at him. With out warning he presses his lips against mine. Just as soon as it came it was gone.

"I love you, Roza," He says in his thick Russian accent, as he pulls me onto his lap.

"I love you too, Dimitri," I kiss him on his cheek. He hugs me to him.

"I'm glad I was there with you," he says kissing my palm.

"Me too," I say. "I don't know what I'd do if I had him and didn't have you around." I lean up and kiss his lips.

"Gone crazy," Dimitri offers when I sit back down. I shrug.

"Probably," I agree with him. "Nah, I would just have to play the mommy and daddy part. I would be a much better mother than my own mother had been." He runs his hand through my hair.

"I'm glad you don't have to," He kisses my forehead. "And you know that she did the best she could. She just isn't the motherly type."

"I know but would it had hurt her to visit me more than just once a year?" I ask. Thinking about mothers and family a thought passes through the front of my mind. I look up at him, "Have you told your family you're back?" He frowns.

"No, I haven't." He says.

"We should go visit them while I'm on leave. They were nice last time. Your sisters liked me, your mother liked me." I bite my bottom lip. "Yeve liked me enough." He laughs and kisses my forehead again.

"It's hard to get her to like anyone." He says. Then the fight comes back to me.

"Viktoria probably still hates me though," I muse to myself looking down at my knees.

"What happened?" He asks worriedly. I look back up at Dimitri.

"While I was staying with your family, I-I did something to her. At that point I felt the need to protect her like you would have wanted to. So Abe and I had made a deal, this was way back when I didn't know who my father was. He got this guy to leave her alone. She believed the mori guy loved her, when truthfully he was scum that just wanted sex. So Abe promised me that the guy would leave Viktoria alone as long as I left Baia. I agreed. But it basically backfired in my face." I sigh, "She yelled at me repeatedly saying I wasn't her friend, that she hated and worse that I didn't know what true love was." I laugh at this harshly. "Everything I did was because I love you. I went there to keep our promise and it killed me that I thought I would have to kill you." I didn't know it until Dimitri wipes a tear away that I had started to cry.

"Roza," he tilts my head up and kisses my eyes then my mouth. It was a sweet 'I love you' kisses. When he leans back I could see hurt in his eyes, I knew exactly what he was thinking. The memories of when he was a storigoi and he held me captive.

"Dimitri," I say, it was my turn to give him a small 'I love you' kiss. My hand on his cheek I kept this kiss going longer. When I finally do let go I fall back onto his lap gasping for air. When I look up he was smiling down at me with that goofy smile. Our moment was over when a loud wailing escapes from the bedroom. I bit the inside of my cheek.

"We'll never have another moment of silence together, you know that right?" I say standing up.

"It is worth it though." He says as I walk into the bedroom. I could see his little arms flailing around.

"Oh, Nickolas, you don't have to cry." I say as I walk over to him. When he opens his eyes and sees me he lets out a smile. I pick him up and walk back into the living room. I was about to sit down when Dimitri's phone starts to go off. His face falls grim, I could feel it now.

He looks up at me, "They're on their way to pick us up." Nickolas starts to bawl, and boy was I about to, too.

* * *

**Please leave meh some pretty reviews. I tried to make it longer like people have been requesting me to do.**


	4. doughnuts and coffee

**AN~ I don't own Vampire Academy, the lovely Richelle Mead does. ****  
**

**Sorry I haven't updated sooner!**

* * *

I place Nickolas into Dimitri's arms. "Change his diaper, please. I need to take a shower before my parents get here," I say as I already start walking away. I race back into the bed room and find a nice simple blouse and jeans. I take a quick five minute shower and change into the clothes. I was at the door about to walk into the living room but I stop in tracks when I hear Dimitri's voice.

"Little Nickolas," he whispers softly kissing our baby's forehead. "I'll always be here for you and mama, I promise. I'll always love you both forever and ever." He smiles down at Nickolas, his face was in complete awe. "I can't believe your sweetest mother and I could create such a beautiful baby. Nickolas Mason Belikov." He kisses his forehead again making Nickolas giggle. "Your middle name, your mother used to have a really good friend named Mason. He was like a brother to Rose, a really close one. Well, not really a brother. When I was denying my love for your mama she had turned to him for support. But stuff happened, and Mason, he didn't make it back but he did save her. She could have not survived too, but Mason sacrificed himself to save mama. So I'm glad Mason is your middle name." I wiped a tear away before I walk into the living room. I smile at the two boys.

"Hey," I say walking in. Nickolas was laying on Dimitri's chest, Dimitri was leaning back on the couch. He smiles up at me.

"There's mama," Dimitri says softly. I walk over to them and kiss Nickolas on the back of his head and then I lean up and kiss Dimitri on the the lips. It was suppose to be a small innocent kiss, but it was filled with way more passion than a simple innocent kiss could possibly hold. The one thing to bring us back to reality was a scream from Nickolas. I back up quickly as his little body wiggles. Dimitri carefully rolls Nickolas into his arm making sure he had neck support.

"Apparently, he doesn't like when he's ignored." Dimitri says kissing Nickolas's forehead once again. "He's just like his mama."

"Hey, what do you mean by that," I teasingly swat at his arm. He smiles up at me with a playful smile.

"That he loves having my attention." He says. I roll my eyes and shake my head. I grab Nickolas's baby bag and make sure there is enough stuff in it. Diapers, check; wipes, check; a few blankets, check.

"I need a breast pump," I murmur to myself remembering the doctor mentioning one, it was so I could make bottles of milk, and I didn't have to get up in the middle of the night. Dimitri will be able to pop one in the microwave and warm it up and feed Nickolas instead of having to wake me up.

"Okay, the bag is packed and ready." I say looking up at Dimitri, he was now standing up rocking back and forth on his feet. I couldn't help but smile up at him. I'm still stunned at how amazing of a father he is.

"Little Nickolas is cleaned and ready," Dimitri says. I bite my bottom lip. I finally duck down and grab the baby hat. I put the baby hat on Nickolas's little head. "It's warm out, I don't think he needs that, nor does it look like he likes it much." Nickolas was pushing on the hem of his hat trying to push it off.

"The doctor said that babies loose most of their body heat from their head, plus the cafe is outside." I point out.

"But the sun is out," He points out. I sigh.

"Dimitri, the doctor told me," I start.

"It's warm outside." He says slowly and loudly like I was stupid.

"You know what, whatever," I say grabbing the bag and walking out of the room. "I'll be outside, I need some air." I say over my shoulder and walking out of the apartment. It was a petty little fight, but it was over our child. I wanted to be safe and sound, which was completely opposite to how I usually act. I stop at the door and look back at Dimitri. He was just swinging back and forth. He says something in Russian down to Nickolas while he stares at me.

"What did you just say?" I ask putting a hand on my hip.

"Nothing," he smiles at me.

"Dimitri," I say.

"I just said that you were hot even when your mad." He grabs the carrier with his open hand. He catches up with me quickly. He places the carrier down on the ground and hooks Nickolas in.

"Dimitri," I say softly say as he stands up. I quickly steel a kiss from his lips. His phone goes off. Our eyes connect, we both knew only fun times stood in front of us. And yes, that was pure sarcasm.

"Ready or not, they're here." I say. He nods. I open the door and press the buttons again. Just as expected there was my mother's black car. Mom was driving, Abe was sitting in shotgun, leaving the back just for us. I run over to Dimitri's SUV and grab the car seat port. I place the port in the middle seat and got it as tight as I could so it wouldn't wobble around. Dimitri snaps the carrier into the port. I slip in behind my mom in the back seat. Dimitri was behind Abe. The drive was quiet. I try not to let the obvious tension get to me, I just keep watching Nickolas stare up at the ceiling of the car. I smile, Dimitri left the baby hat on Nickolas. I lightly push his hair out of his face. The drive was short.

We chose a table outside in the corner of the fenced in area. Dimitri went and ordered for him and me. He came back with a black coffee for himself, a hot coco and a jelly filled doughnut for me. I smile up to him as he places the stuff in front of me. My mom grabs one of the wooden high chairs that I've never noticed but is just about at every restaurant. I frown.

"He's not old enough for one of those." I say. She rolls her eyes at me.

"I know that," She huffs but places it between me and Dimitri right after she flips it. I tilt my head to the side and give her a questioning look. She ignores the look and places Nickolas's carrier in place.

"Is that safe?" I ask biting my lip.

"Yes," She sighs as she walks back over to her seat. She was sitting across from Dimitri while Abe sat across from me. Abe glares at Dimitri. Dimitri takes a sip of his coffee then he looks down at Nickolas. Nickolas was giggling at something, I don't know at what.

"Dimitri," Abe says breaking the silent tension. "Now that your a father and made a sweet innocent eighteen year old a mother, I expect you to own up to these responsibilities." He kept his voice calm and collected but there was a very serious threatening undertone.

"Y-yes sir," Dimitri stutters. It was kinda funny to watch Dimitri act so nervous. He was always cool under pressure.

"What will you do to take responsibilities?" Abe asks with that strong undertone that if he doesn't like the answer he won't be afraid to use any kind of force to change his mind.

"I-I um," he fumbles a little, "later when things calm down I would like to ask her to marry me." My cheeks heat up at the mentioning of getting married. Abe nods his approval.

"You better take good care of her, if something bad happens to her or little Nickky I won't be afraid to step in." Abe threatens.

"Stop it, dad." I say. He was shocked for a good minute or two. That was the first time I'd actually called him dad out loud. "That's the one thing I want him to surprise me with." I add. I peak over at Dimitri. He gave me a quick smile, then I look back at my parents.

"Oh, we haven't told you the good news." Abe says acting like that little interrogation never happened. "Your mother is going to be my personal guardian, and we'll be staying here for another month. Maybe longer." Abe teases. I let out a sigh right before I take a bite of the jelly doughnut.

"Rose," my mother says. I look up at her. "I can't believe you're a mother. You've always been a rebellion but I didn't think you would become a mom, especially this early." Her voice was a mixture of a whole bunch of emotions. "I-I hope you'll be a better mother than I was." I just about choke on my doughnut when she says that. Her voice was tinged with sorrow and if I'm not mistaken, I think also some envy. I think she was envious of me because I had a chance to be a mother where she didn't.

"I will be a good mom." I smile down at Nickolas. He was softly snoring. A giggle escapes my lips before I could stop it. I pull out one of the blankets from the diaper bag and lay it on top of him. The sun was setting right now so the heat was dropping a little. It was summer so it was still warm.

"He's a cutie," my mom says.

"Thank you," I reply.

"He looks a lot like you," mom says. I look up at Dimitri then at my mom.

"He looks way more like Dimitri than me." I say.

"Do you want me to get the baby pictures of you?" She threatens. I back down quickly.

"I'm good." I say looking over at Dimitri.

"You used to be a little baby only eighteen years ago." She says this then looks up at Dimitri with a glare. "Eighteen years." She says through gritted teeth.

"Janine be nice." Abe says touching her arm. I look between them. Abe moments ago was just interrogating Dimitri, and now that mom was he was stepping in. The rest of the little get together was filled with questions from my parents to Dimitri. When the moon was up almost in the middle of the sky we left. Once back home I put Nickolas in his cot next to the bed.

"Dimitri, I don't know if I can get back into the moroi schedule," I complain as I change in front of the dresser. I pull myself out of the day clothes and into simple shorts and a tank top. I don't mess with putting a bra back on though. I crawl up onto the bed where Dimitri was sitting leaning back against the headboard. He quickly lays down pulling me closer to him.

"It's okay Roza," he kisses my forehead. I smile up to him and rest my head on his upper arm. I could already feel sleep pulling at me but I fight it for a little bit.

"The," I start but I yawn, "the doctor said that I would be sore down there for a while so I shouldn't do anything sexual for a couple of days." I sat yawning again.

"Okay," Dimitri kisses my lips softly. "We got forever together." He says softly into my hair. With that I let sleep take me over.

* * *

**So, how was this chapter? Was it long enough? Give me your thoughts~**


	5. Cuddle and snores

**AN~ I don't own Vampire Academy, the lovely Richelle Mead does. ****  
**

**Sorry I haven't updated sooner!**

* * *

I wake up at the sound of Nickolas crying. Dimitri was softly shaking me.

"What?" I murmur still sleepy.

"He's hungry," Dimitri says just as sleepy as me.

"Did you try to rock him, or sing to him?" I ask sitting up on the edge of the bed.

"No," he answers and rolls over. I roll my eyes and walk over to where Nickolas's cot was. I softly pick him up.

"Hey, hey, there is no need to be so loud," I soothingly say. I carry him over to the bed. I lean my back against the head board. I take off his hat, then I softly push his hair out of his face. His poor little head was sweaty.

"Make him be quiet," Dimitri mumbles.

"He's a baby, he'll make noise." I say annoyed with Dimitri. Then I soften my voice. "Little Nickolas, I love you." I hold him back for a second so I could pull my shirt up and feed him. Once he was finally fed I changed his diaper. I hold him for a while longer and then I place him back into his cot. When I got back in bed Dimitri rolls over to me.

"You're such a good mommy," he says kissing my forehead softly.

"I know," I say and roll over so my back was facing him.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Nothing, I just want some sleep." I answer sounding meaner than I meant as I grab the blanket and pulling it over me. I'm soon back into a light sleep. When I wake up again the room was silent. The windows were dark still, Dimitri wasn't beside me though. I look at the clock, it was about seven in the morning. I groan to myself. How am I suppose to get back into the Moroi night schedule if I woke up during the day? I look over at Nickolas's cot, he wasn't in it. I get out of bed and walk into the living room. Dimitri was holding Nickolas on his chest. They were both snoring. I smile and walk into the living room. I curl up next to Dimitri, I lay my head on his shoulder and hug his free arm to me.

"Hey, I came out here with the baby so you could sleep." Dimitri says. I smile up to him.

"Dimitri," I lean up and kiss his cheek. "Is Lisa back on the moroi schedule?"

"Yeah," Dimitri answers. He rubs Nickolas's back.

"Then we should get back into the moroi schedule." I yawn. He nods kissing our son's head. I smile up at him and then down at Nickolas. "Do you think Nickolas was a one time thing?"

"Huh, what do mean?" Dimitri asks looking at me.

"I mean, is he the only child I can have with you because at the time I got pregnant I was shadow kissed? Or will the side effects of being shadow kissed still linger?" I try to make myself clearer.

"I don't know Roza," He answers softly. "We can test that later," he teases.

"We should be careful next time," I say seriously. He nods in agreement.

"I would love to have more kids with you, but we should wait for sure." He says. Light was softly pouring into the room between the curtains.

"Dimitri, do you regret anything?" I ask starring down at Nickolas. His breathing was in sync with his father's.

"Hurting you," he answers within a heart beat. I shake my head.

"Besides when you were strigoi," I say. I should have said that in the first place, I know how much he hated himself for the stuff he did to me while he was in that state. "You weren't really in control then."

"Telling you no over and over again while you were my student. But I was trying to give you a better future." He answers. My arms tighten around his.

"I have the best present right now." I smile that goofy smile he gives to me when ever he talks about Nickolas and how happy he is with how things are now. His fingers find my hand and intertwine with my fingers. "I have the man I want and a child I didn't know how much I've wanted. I love my boys." I look up at him, he was starring at me with that look that always makes my body heat up and tangle right under the skin.

"Roza," he says before he kisses my forehead. "I love you, my little Roza." His hot breath hits my forehead then his lips touch my forehead again. I lean up so our lips could connect. The tangling grew stronger all over. The kiss was a small innocent kiss, but truthfully there was nothing innocent to this relationship. This, right here, I'm pretty sure is pure love in its purest form. I let my head lay back down on his shoulder. We sat there watching our child sleep, neither one of us talk. Somewhere along the lines I fell back to sleep cuddling with my little family.

* * *

**Reviews would be lovely as always 8)**


	6. Shopping Adventure

**AN~ I don't own Vampire Academy, the lovely Richelle Mead does. **

**Okay so, I might be off on some of the things I've had little Nickolas do. So let's all play pretend and let those things slid. From here on out I'll have things more realistic for babies. **

* * *

So it has been a whole week since I had little Nickky, my cute little surprise baby boy. I have to admit before I had Nickolas I did not like kids let alone wanted one but since I had Nickolas I couldn't believe how much love I could have for such a small being. I couldn't imagine my life without him now. Dimitri has gotten better about helping out during the day/night time. We're back on the Moroi night schedule which was still kicking my butt. Nickolas has been a handful though. He loved to wake us up in the middle of the day. Neither of us really liked getting up but we take turns. I've gotten my breast pump so now it was possible for him to feed Nickolas.

Right now I was dressing Nickolas in one of the baby blue onesies on the floor in the living room. I had to fight him to put on his socks on. He did not like socks what so ever. I lean down and kiss his forehead. He smiles up at me.

"You're a cutie but you're so stubborn." I push his dark brown hair out of his face. "You are defiantly Dimitri and my child." I tease him. Speaking of Dimitri, he was at work now, which meant he was guarding Lissa. I look over at the clock on the Blue-ray player. It was only midnight. "Daddy won't be home till later so you're stuck with me little man." I tease Nickolas. He was looking at his fingers like they were odd little creatures he's never seen before. I couldn't help but laugh. He was looking at them so intensely. I lean back against the couch and watch him.

I was happy living at the royal court, we got a huge apartment filled with goodies like the huge flat screen T.V. that hung in the living room and in the bed room, blue-ray players, Dvd players, furniture. We didn't have to pay for any of this. All we had to do was guard Lissa and Christian. Well I'm on leave right now so Dimitri was guarding them.

"Come here you," I say as I wrap him up in his blanket, then I softly place him in my arms. I slowly and carefully stand up. Once I manage to get on my feet I walk into the kitchen and grab an apple out of the fridge. I go back into the living room and flip the TV on. Just as I took a bite out of the apple my phone goes off. I let out a sigh and place my apple down on the couch and lean down carefully to retrieve my phone off the ground where I had just been sitting.

I flip it open and answer, "Hello."

"Hey Rose, it's Lissa. I'm free today you, you want to go shopping for little Nicky?" She asks sweetly.

"Yeah, that would be cool. Little Nickolas would love some little toys. Plus he does need to get a real crib." I place the phone between my ear and shoulder so I could play with Nickolas. She gives a light laugh, I could see her smiling even without the bond.

"Okay, I'll be over in five. Oh, and Dimitri is coming so he can help pick stuff out." She says. I could hear in the background him saying something. "See ya'," she says then ends the call before I can say anything. I put my phone down and walk back to the bed room. I place Nickolas in his cot, he starts to whine.

"I know baby boy," I soothingly say. I swap into more appropriate outfit, which consists of dark blue jeans and a dark red blouse. I put my thin tank top and short shorts I had been wearing into the hamper. When I finally get to Nickolas he was wailing.

"Hey, there." I coo as I pick him up. His whole face was beat red making my heart-break. "Baby, I love you so so much." I rock back and forth on my feet and patting his butt. "My little man, it is okay. I promise," I coo. His loud cries slowly turn into hiccups of whimper. He watches me as I watch him. His bright blue eyes dart around my face taking in everything. I was going to miss those cute blue eyes when his eyes change colors. He was defiantly going to have dark brown eyes, since well both Dimitri and I have dark brown eyes. His eye lids start to droop and finally close shut. His little fist gripping my shirt.

"I love you," I whisper and kiss his forehead. I make sure the diaper bag had a blanket, wipes, and diapers. I sit down on the couch and just cuddle with him until my phone vibrates. I check it, it was Lissa telling me they were here. I carefully place him in the carrier making sure he didn't wake up. I make the trip from the apartment down to the van as careful as I can so he wouldn't wake up. Lissa smiles as I open the sliding door.

"Hey there," She says loudly making me flinch. I peak down, Nickolas was still sleeping so I let out a sigh. Dimitri was driving, one of the other guards was sitting in shotgun, Lissa was sitting on the other side of Nickolas's car seat port.

"Sh," I whisper softly placing the car seat in its port. Lissa peers down into the car seat and nod. I crawl in next to Nickolas's car seat. I slide the door closed as softly as I could. Dimitri pulls the car into drive and we left the apartment complex towards the Court's store area. Thankfully they had a baby store, it was about half the size of Babies'R'Us. When we get there I swing the diaper bag over my shoulder and then carefully undoing Nickolas's car seat so I could pick him up without waking him up.

"Dimitri, you can walk with us since we're buying stuff for your son." Lissa says looking up at Dimitri.

"But I'm su-" He starts.

"You can stay with us. There's like three others right?" She asks as we walk towards the entrance of the store.

"Yes," he answers. "I need to tell them first." He says grabbing the walkie-talkie from his pocket. He quickly informs the three other guardians. I'm again thankful that we're staying in the court's boundaries or Lissa would have been planked by at least ten or so guards in a huge circle not letting anyone close to her. I grab one of the carts with the laid back baby seat. I carefully place him into the gray baby seat. I buckle him up and with the small baby blanket I carefully use it to support his neck.

"Okay, so first off what does the little cutie need?" Lissa asks walking in front of me.

"I would like to get him a real baby bed," I answer. Dimitri walks next to me but looks around the store. Even though the store had its own set of guardians he was still in hyper mode. She leads us towards the baby bed aisle. There were so many different kinds of cribs and styles and colors and so on.

"What about this one?" Lissa asks pointing at one that was a bright blue and white color with a star mobile. The tag says that the mobile plays 'twinkle twinkle little star' tune. I bite the inside of my cheek.

"Let's keep looking," I say. I stop in front of a fake dark wooden crib with a light blue and white quilt with brown trimming, there were little guitars on the quilt. The mobile had stars and guitars that play 'rock-a-bye-baby' tune. I couldn't help but to smile at the cute set. I look over and see that Lissa was looking at a blue's clues themed crib, Dimitri was standing between the two of us watching her for a second then he looks over at me.

"I found one I like," I announce. Lissa looks over at me and then to the crib I was looking at. The corner of her lips twitches downwards then back into a smile. Even without the bond I knew she didn't like my choice.

"It's cute." She lies. I look at Dimitri.

"I like it." He says honestly. I smile, I didn't really need Lissa's approval on which crib I got for Nickolas, I would love to have her like it but it wasn't mandatory. Dimitri on the other hand was the one I really need the approval from since Nickolas was his son too. I go around to the shelf and was about to grab one of the boxes to put in the cart but Dimitri's hands were on it first.

"I got it," Dimitri says with a smile. I smile in return and walk back to the front of the cart. Once Dimitri has the box in the cart we continue on the adventure of shopping for a baby. We go to the strollers and pick out a cute dark blue stroller that I could place Nickolas's carrier on and when he gets bigger could put him in the actual seat. It had a big handle part that had two cup holders and in the middle it had a little place you could put stuff in and close it. On the shade part thingy, it was a lighter blue color so the light wouldn't be attracted to it. Again, Lissa didn't like my choice and wanted a pooh bear themed stroller. But she kept her mouth shut and forced a smile.

I let her pick out some outfits for Nickolas, but most of them I was only getting because she was paying and I hadn't let her pick out the crib or stroller. At the end of the shopping trip Nickolas has now got a changing table slash dresser, a new crib, a stroller, enough clothes for the first three years of his life, more bottles, a couple rattles, a chew ring that he didn't even need yet obviously, new blankets, a couple of hats and more little tidbits. After that we walk to the car, Lissa calls in one of the guards. It was a girl that had been in my grade but hadn't really gotten to know her.

"Please take these back to Rose's apartment," Lissa asks the guardian. There was an extreme undertone of more of commanding then asking though.

"Yes Queen Lissa," The guardian says in a polite tone. I take Nickolas out of the cart's baby seat. Dimitri grabs the diaper bag and slings it onto his arm. Lissa leads us over to a nice cafe. It wasn't the same cafe that Dimitri and I went to with my parents. We got a table in the farthest corner from the door. I sat with my back to the corner, the diaper bag on the floor next to me. Lissa sat to my right, Dimitri on my left. We were sitting at a round table so basically we all sat next to each other rather than across from each other. Nickolas had waken up when we sat down.

"Can I hold him?" Lissa asks eagerly. I smile and lean down and kiss Nickolas's forehead before I carefully hand him to Lissa.

"Careful," I say looking up into her eyes. She quickly nods. "Remember to support his neck."

"I know," she says as she places him comfortably in the crook of her arm. She touches his cheek softly with her finger tips.

"Please don't touch his face," I say. When she looks up with a quizzical look I explain, "He doesn't have a strong immune system yet, so he is easily prone to getting sick."

"Oh," She says and stops touching his cheek. She places her free hand on his stomach, she smiles down at him. "You are such a cutie," She coos. I smile over at Dimitri. He was so proud to be a father, you'd have to be blind not to see it.

"I'm so jealous," Lissa says looking up at me. "I hope when Christian and I have a baby it's as cute as your's." I smile, she looks back down at Nickolas and continues to coo things to him. I get to finally eat a meal without having to hold Nickolas, and let me tell you it was much tastier when it was hot than when it is cold. But the peace was a little to long for Nickolas, he starts to whimper and within heartbeats he starts to cry. Before Lissa moves I pick Nickolas up from her arms and sit down in my seat. See I haven't lost my guardian reflexes, if anything my speed has increased.

"Hungry," I ask even though I know he couldn't answer. It's been a good two and a half hours since I fed him last. I dip down and grab the diaper bag to find I forgot to put a bottle in the bag. I look around the room, there weren't many people around so I grab one of the blankets.

"Are you going to feed him here?" Lissa asks looking at Dimitri for help. Dimitri shrugs.

"Yeah, I forgot a bottle so we're left with one choice." I say as I place the blanket over my shoulder and the upper half of Nickolas. With my teeth I hold the blanket in place while with my only free hand I pull my shirt down and undo my bra so I could feed Nickolas. Once he latches on I lay the blanket on top of him so nothing would be showing.

"Isn't it weird to feed him that way?" Lissa asks.

"Not really," I answer. "At first it was a really weird feeling having him eat from me, but now it doesn't bother me. Plus there are a lot of positive benefits to breastfeeding. It helps strengthen his immune system, and the bond between him and I grow." Once I was done feeding Nickolas and burping him we left the cafe. Dimitri and Lissa drop Nickolas and me off at home. Once I have Nickolas's carrier out of the van I walk around to the driver's side.

"I'll be home after I drop Lissa off at her home." Dimitri promises. I smile and give him a quick kiss.

"Okay, love you." I say to him. "See you later Lissa, and thanks for the shopping spree." I smile over to her.

"It was no problem, it was really fun actually. When he turns one we should do it again." She smiles. After that I walk up to the apartment. I find all of the boxes neatly piled inside the apartment right next to the door. The bags were sprawled out on the couch. I let out a sigh. I wasn't upset with the other guardian for just putting the stuff in the apartment, that wasn't her job. Nickolas was sleeping so I lay him in his cot and turn on the baby monitor. I walk back into the living room and turn on the other monitor.

"Where the hell am I suppose to start?" I ask to myself irritated. I walk back down the hall. There was a room right across from the bedroom. It was a nice size, about half of Dimitri and my room. It was already had baby blue walls with white boarders. I smile to myself triumphantly. This will be Nickolas's room. I walk back to the living room and glare at the two large boxes that were for the crib and the changing table/dresser. I could just wait for Dimitri to get home or I can get back into the grove of being independent. Of course being who I am, I chose the latter option. I push the boxes down the hall, which is much easier said than done, especially since the floors are carpeted. When I finally get the boxes into the bed room the front door opens. I quickly move into the hall to see who was entering the apartment. A smile crosses my lips as Dimitri closes the door behind him.

"Hey," I say casually. "Not to brag or anything but I just did some serious work out moving huge boxes to Nickolas's new room." He smiles and walks towards me.

"Oh, yeah?" He says casually.

"Mhmm," I murmur and walk back to the empty room. "Now all I have to do is set these things up, and ta-da our little baby will have his own room."

"But will you really want him in another room yet?" He asks. I let out a sigh.

"I really don't want to move him yet, but at least we'll have things ready for when he is big enough to be in his own room." I point out. Dimitri nods approvingly.

"Okay, so where do we start?" He asks. I frown and think for a second.

"Let's do the bed first," I suggest, he nods and pushes the top one off so we can get to the bigger one.

"I'll be back," he says walking out of the room. A minute later he walks in with a pocket knife, he flips it open dramatically making me giggle. I couldn't help it, he purposely did that over dramatic to make me laugh. He smiles as he gets down and cuts the front lid, he then slowly empties the box onto the floor. There was lots of big pieces but there was way more little pieces.

"This isn't going to be easy." I say walking over and picking up the manual. After a long hour and a half of misdoing stuff multiple times we finally get the crib and dressing table/dresser finished. I plop down against the wall and stare at the done crib and changing table. Dimitri slides down and sits next to me. He wraps his arm around me and kisses my forehead.

"We did good Roza," he murmurs as he lays his head against mine. For the first time in a long time we just sit together peacefully.

* * *

**Was this long enough? Please leave me pretty reviews~**


End file.
